Eye of the Undead
by Maggie4
Summary: Upon finding a possible route of the plateau, Roxton unwittingly unleashes a horde of zombies.Please R
1. Default Chapter

The Lost World 

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to The Lost World etc, etc. 

The Lost World 

Chapter One 

Veronica and Challanger were sat eating breakfast when Marguerite walks in she looks around for Roxton and Malone but doesn't see them. She joins the others at the table. 

MARGUERITE: Where are Roxton and Malone? 

CHALLANGER: They thought they found a way off the plateau yesterday, they're taking a look at it today. 

MARGUERITE: Wouldn't it have been better if we'd all gone? 

VERONICA: They thought it would be quicker if they went alone, they'll be back before dark. 

MARGUERITE: Why haven't we found this 'escape route' before? 

VERONICA: The area that they have to pass through, its taboo. 

* * * * * * 

Roxton and Malone had stopped for a rest after travelling for four hours; they cleaned up from a stream then lay back and relaxed after the long walk. 

ROXTON: We'll start again in 15 minutes. 

MALONE: So soon! 

ROXTON: We want to be back before dark...We'll be at the valley in about 3 hours. 

The trees behind them rustle and they stand quickly and aim their guns when a wild boar runs out. 

MALONE: Dinner! 

An arrow shoots through the bushes and hits the boar in the hide. 

ROXTON: Evidently not ours...Keep your eyes open. 

They watch as the boar squeals and snorts and carries on running. Vantu jump out of the bushes. 

MALONE: I guess the pig was the starter. 

ROXTON: And we're the main meal. 

The Vantu circle them jabbing their spears, Roxton and Malone start shooting at them and backing away at the same time. 

MALONE: We're outnumbered. 

ROXTON: On the count of three, we run, 1...2...3. 

They start running with the Vantu hot on their trail. 

ROXTON: We'll make our stand near the valley. 

They continue to run until they pass a taboo sign near the valley. They stop and face the Vantu who flee. 

MALONE: I guess we scared them off. 

ROXTON: Not us, that. 

He indicates the taboo sign. 

ROXTON: Lets go. 

* * * * * * 

They enter a dark cave and look around. 

ROXTON: This is it. 

They walk further into the cave, knocking away the many cobwebs that seem to have found their way into every nook and cranny. They reach the back of the cave without incident; in front of them is a long tunnel. 

MALONE: Home? 

ROXTON: I hope so. 

Weapons ready and alert they walk into the tunnel, making their way to the end in the dark. 

MALONE: Here it is! 

ROXTON: Not much daylight for the outside world. 

They look to the exit of the tunnel and carry on walking until they reach the end. When they get out its almost pitch black and they can barely see in front of them. Roxton lights a torch that's on the wall. And what they see in front of them is not the way home. 

MALONE: I think we took a wrong turn somewhere. 

Ahead of them was a small river the water so dark its almost black, trees with dark green, withered leaves, a tall stone throne like structure was laid against the back wall and what could only be described as tombstones littered the floor, fallen and crumbled. 

MALONE: If this is the way home, I'd rather stay on the plateau. 

ROXTON: I agree, let's go. 

They turn to leave when something on the throne caught their eye. 

ROXTON: Wait here. 

He carefully makes his way to the back wall; on the 'throne' is a delicate, gold, emerald necklace each stone in the shape of an oval. 

ROXTON: There's a pretty neck at the treehouse that this would look good around. 

He puts the necklace in his pocket and he and Malone leave, unbeknownst to them one of the headstone falls over and a hand reaches to the surface. 

* * * * * * 

Later that night Marguerite is stood pacing the living area. Veronica and Challanger were sat down acting calm but it's easy to see that they are too worried. 

MARGUERITE: H…They should be back by now. 

VERONICA: They'll be here soon. 

MARGUERITE: Yes and you said that an hour ago...We should go out and look for them. 

CHALLANGER: We won't be able to see anything in the dark, they might have just got held up. 

MARGUERITE: Fine, but if they're not back by morning we look for them. Agreed? 

VERONICA: Agreed. 

MARGUERITE: Challanger? 

He remains silent. 

MARGUERITE: Your out voted anyway Challanger... 

CHALLANGER: What? Oh agreed...But they'll be back. 

MARGUERITE: Well we'll see tomorrow, won't we? 

She walks to her room and closes the door. 

VERONICA: As much as I hate to admit it, Marguerite's right. 

CHALLANGER: Yes I know. 

* * * * * * 

Roxton and Malone carry on walking through the darkness, even the torch Roxton carries doesn't give them much light. 

MALONE: How long have they been following us? 

ROXTON: About half an hour. 

MALONE: Cannibals? 

ROXTON: No. 

MALONE: Vantu? 

ROXTON: No, I don't think so, this is something else. 

As if on cue a dark figure jumps out of the bushes, they turn around and the figure knocks them to the ground. 

MALONE: What the hell is that? 

It jumps at them again, they shoot it, it flinches but doesn't go down. 

ROXTON: I hit it, I know I did. 

MALONE: Me too. 

As it comes at them again, they shoot it between the eyes and it finally goes down. 

MALONE: Are there anymore? 

ROXTON: I don't want to stick around to find out. 

They run, leaving the necklace fallen on the ground. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
MALONE: Are there anymore?  
  
ROXTON: I don't want to stick around to find out.  
  
They run, leaving the necklace fallen on the ground.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
MALONE: We can't keep running.  
  
They stop and kneel behind some bushes.  
  
ROXTON: Whatever was following us has gone.  
  
MALONE: For now.  
  
ROXTON: We'll rest here for now...I'll keep first watch.  
  
Roxton leans back against the tree eyeing the surrounding area warily. Not to far away the undead watched.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning Marguerite was the first one to wake, she started packing for the trip and 20 minutes later Veronica joined her.  
  
VERONICA: Maybe we should wait a little longer.  
  
MARGUERITE: Yes and by the time we're ready to go it'll be too dark and we'll have to wait until tomorrow...Shouldn't you be getting ready?  
  
VERONICA: Why are you so worried?  
  
MARGUERITE: Why are you so calm? Malone's out there too, you know aren't you at least worried for him?  
  
Veronica shifts around uncomfortably.  
  
VERONICA: I'm just trying to be optimistic.  
  
MARGUERITE: Wake Challanger we should get going.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roxton woke Malone, who jumped.  
  
ROXTON: It's only me, we're leaving, now.  
  
MALONE: What is it?  
  
ROXTON: Whoever attacked us last night has a lot of friends and their here for revenge.  
  
MALONE: Where are they?  
  
ROXTON: 200 yards south of us.  
  
Malone gets up. Something comes towards them slowly mumbling something.  
  
MALONE: Can you hear what its saying.  
  
ROXTON: Not much, it doesn't have a mouth...Look.  
  
He looks to where Roxton is pointing, a decaying man rushes at them, it's clothes muddy and torn, Roxton shoots it between the eyes and it falls to the floor.  
  
MALONE: Is it dead?  
  
ROXTON: From the looks of it, it already was.  
  
MALONE: How is that possible?  
  
ROXTON: I don't know, a curse perhaps.  
  
MALONE: Now we know why there was a taboo sign near the cave.  
  
Roxton walks slowly towards it.  
  
MALONE: What do you think your doing?  
  
ROXTON: Getting a better look.  
  
He kneels down beside it, on its forehead is an oval indentation. Roxton reaches into his pocket for the necklace when he finds it's gone he curses silently.  
  
MALONE: What is it?  
  
He cautiously moves towards Roxton.  
  
MALONE: That's disgusting! Look at the forehead.  
  
He indicates the indentation.  
  
ROXTON: There was a necklace back at the cave, the stones would fit into there.  
  
MALONE: Why are they here if the necklace is there?  
  
ROXTON: The necklace isn't at the cave.  
  
MALONE: Where is it?  
  
ROXTON: Now, I don't know.  
  
Realisation sets in for Malone.  
  
MALONE: You took the necklace! I'd have expected that from Marguerite but...  
  
ROXTON: The necklace was for Marguerite...We need to find it and put it back.  
  
MALONE: What about them?  
  
He nods towards the bushes where the undead are waiting.  
  
ROXTON: I guess their along for the ride.  
  
They stand and begin to retrace their steps. Knowing that all the while they were being watched.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Marguerite, Veronica and Challanger had started walking, they had been walking for the last hour in a circle or so it seemed to everyone but Challanger who insisted they were headed in the right direction.  
  
MARGUERITE: We've already passed here four times.  
  
CHALLANGER: Roxton and Malone gave me the directions, this is the right way.  
  
MARGUERITE: And heaven forbid that you could possibly be wrong.  
  
CHALLANGER: I'm following the map.  
  
MARGUERITE: Do you have it the right way?  
  
CHALLANEGR: Of course I do.  
  
MARGUERITE: In that case you obviously aren't reading it properly.  
  
VERONICA: Sssh, hear that?  
  
MARGUERITE: What?  
  
VERONICA: Over there...Vantu.  
  
CHALLANGER: We're out of their territory.  
  
MARGUERITE: Unless they were tracking Roxton and Malone.  
  
VERONICA: If the Vantu are still there Roxton and Malone must still be here.  
  
MARGUERITE: But in trouble.  
  
One of the Vantu turns round and points his spear in the direction of the explorers. They walk towards them. Marguerite and Challanger aim their guns and Veronica takes out her knife. The Vantu suddenly charge towards the bushes, They shoot at them and Veronica throws her knife at one who tries to sneak up behind them.  
  
CHALLANGER: Is that all of them?  
  
Veronica retrieves her knife.  
  
VERONICA: I think so.  
  
Marguerite gets up and walks forward.  
  
MARGUERITE: Here it is.  
  
She walks past the taboo sign, Veronica and Challanger follow her, and they walk into the cave.  
  
MARGUERITE: (Shouts) Roxton, Roxton...Malone.  
  
They walk deeper into the cave until they come to the tunnel.  
  
CHALLANGER: They must still be in there.  
  
Marguerite turns to him.  
  
MARGUERITE: That's the way home?  
  
They walk through the tunnel until they come to the end, now all the torches on the wall are lit, they eye the tombstones.  
  
MARGUERITE: I hope they're not in there!  
  
VERONICA: We're getting out of here.  
  
CHALLANGER: What is this place?  
  
He walks into the room.  
  
VERONICA: Challanger...  
  
CHALLANGER: Just a minute.  
  
He ignores her and carries on walking.  
  
MARGUERITE: As much as I hate to say this but...Maybe we should listen to her.  
  
Veronica backs out of the cave followed by Marguerite.  
  
CHALLANGER: Look at the throne.  
  
Marguerite looks at him disgusted.  
  
MARGUERITE: You call that a throne?  
  
VERONICA: Challanger lets go.  
  
He starts walking back to them when a hand reaches up through the ground and grabs hold of his ankle; he jumps back and falls to the floor. Marguerite shoots the hand with her gun and the hand goes back under the soil.  
  
MARGUERITE: Now can we go?  
  
Challanger backs away from the grave, looking at the room one last time they leave, the hand once again reaching for the surface.  
  
Once outside in the daylight they breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
VERONICA: They weren't there, they must be on their way back to the treehouse.  
  
MARGUERITE: You hope!  
  
VERONICA: Marguerite if they were still there we'd have found something.  
  
Marguerite starts walking.  
  
MARGUERITE: I told you we should have come last night.  
  
Veronica and Challanger start walking after her.  
  
CHALLANGER: Do you know where you're going?  
  
MARGUERITE: They can't have gone right cos there's a cliff, they can't have left cos there's Vantu so they must have gone straight ahead.  
  
She carries on walking.  
  
MARGUERITE: I thought you were supposed to know everything.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marguerite knelt down to look at something in the grass. Veronica comes up behind her.  
  
VERONICA: What did you find?  
  
MARGUERITE: A necklace...In the middle of a jungle.  
  
She picks up the necklace and examines it.  
  
VERONICA: It's beautiful.  
  
MARGUERITE: Well at least we agree on something.  
  
Challanger runs up to them.  
  
CHALLANGER: We're being followed.  
  
Marguerite pockets the necklace and stands up. They look around.  
  
VERONICA: We're surrounded.  
  
MARGUERITE: Oh this day just keeps getting better and better.  
  
VERONICA: Stay together.  
  
The Vantu slowly walk towards them, one throws a spear it hits a tree missing Challengers head by inches. Marguerite takes it out of the tree and holds onto it, Challanger looks at it.  
  
MARGUERITE: It's better than nothing!  
  
One of the Vantu sneaks up behind Challanger.  
  
MARGUERITE: (To Challanger) duck.  
  
He ducks and she throws the spear into the Vantu's stomach.  
  
MARGUERITE: You can thank me later.  
  
She picks up the spear as the other Vantu charge them from all sides. Placing them in a no win situation.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Marguerite picks up the spear as the other Vantu charge them from all sides. Placing them in a no win situation.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
MARGUERITE: I'm open to any ideas.  
  
CHALLANGER: Run.  
  
MARGUERITE: Where? We're surrounded.  
  
One of the Vantu grabs hold of Marguerite, the necklace drops out of her pocket the Vantu sees it and runs. She watches it and picks up the necklace.  
  
She holds out the necklace as the Vantu walk towards her she stands in front of them.  
  
VERONICA: Marguerite! What are you doing?  
  
MARGUERITE: I have no idea.  
  
Most of the Vantu run when they see the necklace, a few others stay and carrying on walking, Marguerite steps back.  
  
VERONICA: Want to tell us what just happened?  
  
MARGUERITE: I'll tell you once I find out myself.  
  
Challanger shoots a Vantu who sneaks up on them from the side, Veronica looks back towards the cave.  
  
VERONICA: We have company.  
  
They look towards the cave and see the zombies.  
  
MARGUERITE: Someone should teach those people how to use soap!  
  
VERONICA: Be my guest.  
  
The remaining Vantu stand together in front of Marguerite, Veronica and Challanger while the zombies slowly walk towards them from the right. A zombie stands in hole and falls over snapping its leg.  
  
MARGUERITE: That looked painful!  
  
They start shooting at the Vantu who retreat into the bushes watching. The zombies carry on walking.  
  
CHALLANGER: What are they?  
  
MARGUERITE: Disgusting!  
  
The zombies spread out surrounding them, to the right they hear an explosion that sends three of the zombies falling to the floor and the Vantu running away.  
  
The remaining undead start walking faster, they start shooting at them they go down but stand right back up again. One of them pushes Veronica to the ground, another grabs Challengers head while another has hold of a Vantu's spear and is headed for Marguerite. Veronica holds onto the zombies hand and twists it behind its back, the arm snaps off, it moans and stands up leaving Veronica holding onto the arm she throws it at the zombie hitting it in the face causing it to fall to the floor.  
  
Challanger elbows his zombie, then hits it in the forehead with the butt of his gun the zombie falls to the floor and doesn't get up. Marguerite's zombie comes at her with a spear , she uses her spear to hit it in the stomach it doubles over, then tries to stab her with the spear another one comes up behind her with a sword, Marguerite finishes off the spear zombie then turns round as the other attacks when it falls down in front of her after being shot in the head.  
  
MARGUERITE: Roxton!  
  
ROXTON: Pleased to see me?  
  
MARGUERITE: You have amazing timing.  
  
Veronica and Challanger walk over to them as Malone also joins them.  
  
ROXTON: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
CHALLANGER: What's going on?  
  
MALONE: We have a problem.  
  
MARGUERITE: We can see that.  
  
ROXTON: When we went into the cave we unleashed something, and I have no idea how to stop it.  
  
MALONE: We!  
  
VERONICA: We need to get back to the treehouse, it's not safe here.  
  
ROXTON: There was a necklace, I think if we put it back in the cave these things will leave us alone.  
  
CHALLANGER: What necklace?  
  
Marguerite takes it out of her pocket.  
  
MARGUERITE: Is this what your looking for?  
  
MALONE: You found it?  
  
MARGUERITE: Like I could miss it.Hold on some of the jewels are missing!  
  
VERONICA: They must have fell out.  
  
MARGUERITE: Emeralds do not just fall out, we have to find them.  
  
CHALLANGER: How many are missing?  
  
MARGUERITE: Does it matter? The point is some are missing.  
  
ROXTON: How many?  
  
She looks at them both annoyed.  
  
MARGUERITE: Eight.  
  
ROXTON: Call this a long shot but.How many of the 'zombies' did you kill?  
  
VERONICA: Seven or eight?  
  
MARGUERITE: Yes your right that is a long shot?  
  
ROXTON: Maybe we should give it a little test just to see if Challengers right.  
  
VERONICA: You want us to look for these zombies just to prove a point? Its too dangerous.  
  
CHALLANGER: It might be the only way we can kill these things.  
  
MALONE: Well I suppose the others will be at the cave.  
  
MARGUERITE: We have to go back in there?  
  
Roxton smiles at her.  
  
ROXTON: Come on Marguerite, where's your sense of adventure?  
  
MARGUERITE: At the treehouse with a glass of wine and a hot bubble bath.  
  
The others start walking back towards the cave.  
  
ROXTON: Well maybe if you help us I'll join you.  
  
MARGUERITE: Join me in what? The wine or the bubble bath?  
  
ROXTON: Both.  
  
She laughs and starts walking.  
  
MARGUERITE: In your dreams Roxton.  
  
He follows her seconds after.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
For the second time in two days they were in the cave.  
  
MARGUERITE: What a shame theres no one here.  
  
She turns to walk away when four zombies walk through the corridor trapping them in the cave. Roxton pulls her back, the zombies walk towards her trying to grab the necklace.  
  
VERONICA: Marguerite just give it to them.  
  
Malone grabs it and puts it back on the throne, nothing happens.  
  
MARGUERITE: Oh yeah that helped.  
  
He keeps hold of the necklace.  
  
CHALLANEGR: Try breaking the jewels.  
  
MARGUERITE: Don't you dare.  
  
She tries to grab the necklace off him, he steps back and falls onto the throne. The throne starts moving.  
  
MARGUERITE: What did you do?  
  
MALONE: Me!  
  
They step back into a corner of the cave, the zombies have stopped near the exit, everything is quiet.  
  
VERONICA: I don't like this.  
  
The throne crumbles to the floor only the back remaining sticking out of the floor like a huge tombstone. The soil starts moving around, they aim their weapons ready to fire. A huge man rises out of the floor, his head almost touching the top of the cave.  
  
ROXTON: I take it this is the leader.  
  
The leader takes a step towards them he picks up a huge spear and points it at them. It takes another step towards them they shoot it in the head but nothing happens. The other zombies start walking forward, they shoot three of them in the head and they fall to the, floor. Malone drops the necklace and unknowingly steps on the last emerald, the others look at him.  
  
MALONE: Sorry!  
  
VERONICA: Look it worked.  
  
The last zombie falls to the floor when its emerald is crushed, the indentation in its head disapears. The leader laughs and mumbles.  
  
LEADER: Your turn.  
  
CHALLANGER: Is there another stone left?  
  
MALONE: There all gone.  
  
LEADER: I'm invincible!  
  
ROXTON: On the spear, look.  
  
They look to the spear and see a huge emerald.  
  
MARGUERITE: How the hell did I miss that?  
  
MALONE: How do we get the stone?  
  
Marguerite looks at him.  
  
MARGUERITE: Emerald.  
  
VERONICA: It doesn't matter what it is, how do we get off him?  
  
They look at Marguerite.  
  
MARGUERITE: Charming! My feminine charms don't work on dead guys.  
  
They move towards the tunnel, the leader watching them all the time.  
  
ROXTON: Surround him...On my count grab the spear.  
  
They slowly spread out and surround the leader, he stops and turns around on the spot unable to keep track of all of them.  
  
ROXTON: 1...2...3  
  
Veronica throws her knife into the leaders arm causing the spear to slip from his hand as he moves to pick it up the others open fire on him, he loses his balance and falls to the floor as Challanger and Malone move to retrieve the spear the leader trips them up with his leg. He picks up a tombstone ready to throw it on top of them, Roxton grabs the spear but can't pry the emerald out, the leader regains his balance and grabs the emerald out of the spear he moves to put the emerald inside the indentation on his head. Marguerite shoots at the emerald smashing it into a thousand pieces, the leader screams in pain and holds onto his head the indentation slowly disappears and he falls to the floor silent.  
  
MARGUERITE: That was the bueatifullest jewel I'll ever see and I shoot it to pieces.  
  
ROXTON: At least now you'll live to see another emerald.  
  
She sighs and walks out slowly followed by the others.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back at the treehouse everyone is sat around the table talking and laughing. Marguerite walks to the balcony and stands looking out across the plateau, Roxton gets up from the table and watches her for a few moments before walking onto the balcony to join her, he stands a few cm away from her.  
  
ROXTON: Penny for your thoughts.  
  
She turns to him and smiles.  
  
MARGUERITE: I didn't notice you there.  
  
He stands next to her and leans on the balcony.  
  
ROXTON: See anything interesting?  
  
MARGUERITE: Over there? No. Over here, maybe.  
  
She faces him.  
  
ROXTON: What happened to the bubble bath?  
  
MARGUERITE: Well, I thought about it then I decided its not as much fun when your alone.  
  
ROXTON: Are you asking me to join you?  
  
MARGUERITE: No, I'm telling you.  
  
Suddenly Roxton tapped her on the shoulder and she woke up with a start almost falling out of the chair she was asleep in.  
  
ROXTON: I think you'd be more comfertable in your bed.  
  
She smiled sleepily at him.  
  
MARGUERITE: I just had a great dream.  
  
ROXTON: About what?  
  
MARGUERITE: You...  
  
She realised what she was about to say as Roxton started smiling.  
  
MARGUERITE: You don't want to know.How long was I asleep?  
  
ROXTON: An hour or so must be after all that happened today.  
  
She gets up and walks to her room closing the door, Minutes later she's asleep again not seeing Tithia walk out of her room, she giggled.  
  
TITHIA: This is going to be fun.  
  
Then as always she disappeared...... 


End file.
